Little Percabeth's Thinks
by Ara Tweekers
Summary: 20 escenas percabeth, 20 capítulos. Escena actual: 3, 17 años.
1. El segundo día

Buenas a todos! Esto es una recopilación de pequeñas escenas Percabeth, en concreto 20 pequeñas historias. Las 15 primeras están decididas, las últimas cinco las decidiréis vosotros, los lectores :D pero no pienso aburriros más, solo para recordaros que el universo Percy Jackson es propiedad de **Rick Riordan**, y que estas pequeñas escenas son producto de mi mente :3

Última explicación: el título va así – **Número de escena:** _Título_ (palabra que lo ha inspirado)

**~·~**

_Little Percabeth's Thinks_

**Escena 1**: _El segundo día_ (Boda)

Nos situamos en el Campamento Mestizo, Colina Mestiza, Long Island, un mediodía de principios de junio. El calor aún no ha empezado a apretar, pero las personas que por aquí se mueven ya están sudando. Los Campamentos Júpiter y Mestizo, las Amazonas, las Cazadoras de Artemisa, los Ponis Fiesteros, náyades, sátiros, ninfas, lares, pegasos,… se han reunido hoy para presenciar un acontecimiento extraordinario.

Pero antes, dejadme que os sitúe, más concretamente, en la Cabaña de Atenea.

Todo ser masculino ha sido repelido en unos veinte metros a la redonda. Dentro y fuera del edificio todo es un vaivén de vestidos, maquillaje, joyas y alguna que otra lágrima de emoción. Annabeth Chase está en el centro de ese barullo desde muy temprano. No se siente especialmente nerviosa, a pesar de que parece que todas se han aliado para crispar sus nervios. Annabeth está singularmente hermosa: lleva un vestido blanco de corte griego hasta los pies, los rizos rubios recogidos en un elegante moño con una peineta plateada, un hermoso velo, un sutil maquillaje, zapatos de tacón y un ramo de lirios. Suspira por millonésima vez en el día y deja que Enebro (_Nota__: Enebro para lectores españoles, Juniper para latinos_) la rocíe con un suave perfume de limón.

No muy lejos de allí, Perseus "Percy" Jackson se frota las manos contra el pantalón de su esmoquin. El comedor del campamento ha sido transformado en un enorme salón. Está adornado con guirnaldas, coronas de flores, lazos de colores y flota un ambiente festivo. Annabeth y él eligieron para casarse el ritual de la Grecia Clásica, que duraba tres días. Hoy es el segundo, el día en el que, según la tradición, debieran organizar un banquete en casa del señor Chase. Annabeth prefirió el Campamento más que nada por el espacio. Se pasa la mano por el cabello, que ayer tuvo que cortarse como ofrenda. Todos están muy nerviosos, deseando ver a Annabeth con su vestido blanco.

Finalmente, la novia sale de la cabaña y aparece en el banquete. Aunque Percy se muere de ganas de besarla –porque, ciertamente, está más bella que nunca –, tiene que respetar la tradición. Él se sienta con los hermanos de Annabeth, y ella con sus amigas. Establecen contacto visual durante toda la comida, compartiendo miradas complices.

Tras el banquete, Percy puede finalmente acercarse a su futura esposa. Otro ritual más, el _anakaliptéria_, en el cual le retira el velo, y el _anakalitéria_, donde Percy le entrega regalos a los campistas de Atenea y a la Propia diosa. Se ofician sacrificios, y nadie se salva de la borrachera que lo sigue.

Annabeth sube al carro de pegasos que la llevará a la casa del novio (a la cabaña 3), conducido por los hermanos Stoll. Se sienta entre Percy y Grover, según la tradición. Ella y él son coronados con flores, y una larga procesión los acompaña en el corto trayecto. Annabeth besa en las mejillas a Grover y se encamina con Percy a su nuevo hogar. Tras ellos, los invitados han quemado el carro para impedir que la novia huya de su nueva casa. _No es necesario_, piensa Annabeth. Sally Jackson, Poseidón y Tyson los reciben animosos. La cabaña está decorada con flores, cintas y las filigranas de Tyson, que muestra orgulloso a la novia. Son casi las cuatro de la mañana cuando, finalmente, los dejan solos.

Ellos se miran, y una sonrisa divertida se forma en sus labios. Se acercan y se dan un largo beso. Percy la toma de la cintura, y Annabeth se aferra a su cuello. Cuando logran separarse, se mantienen con las frentes pegadas, mirándose a los ojos.

-Me gusta como tienes el pelo ahora. –dice ella, y le pasa una mano por los cabellos.

-A mí me encanta lo que han hecho con tu pelo.

-Pues a mí que en nuestra noche de bodas nos pongamos a hablar de peinados.

Los dos sueltan una carcajada alegre, pues además de pareja, son amigos. Percy le quita la diadema y, poco a poco, la desnuda. La besa con intensidad. Ella busca los botones de su camisa. El segundo día ha concluido. El matrimonio ha de ser consumado. Las palabras son esporádicas, llenas de un deseo largamente contenido.

**~·~**

Que tal? Lo siento si es un poco pesado de leer, lo ha intentado lo mejor que ha podido xD

¿Os lo habíais imaginado así? Todas hemos fantaseado con la boda de Percy y Annabeth, y al estilo clásico sería genial… pero cuando te pones a investigar te da penita de los dos: ¡una boda de tres días! Si queréis enteraros de más, os dejo el link del que he sacado la información: p e r s o . w a n a d o o . e s / c e s p e j o / m u j e r . h t m (sin espacios)

Es muuuy largo, sorry. El siguiente será un poco más cortito.

¡Casi se me olvida! Esta escena ocurre cuando nuestros chicos han cumplido los 27 años.

Un beso, y hasta la próxima


	2. En casa

_Little Percabeth's Thinks_

**Escena 2**: _En casa_ (Reencuentro)

El _Argo II _aterrizó a unos escasos veinte metros de él. Del gigantesco barco empezaron a surgir chicos, todos un poco apurados. Liderándolos estaba un tipo rubio que supuso que era Jason Grace. Se acercaron a ellos a una buena velocidad, pero antes de poder decir esta boca es mía, un bulto dorado, rápido y con olor a limón se estrelló contra sus brazos.

-Annabeth...

-Estúpido cerebro de alga... No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa manera jamás...

La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Su piel, su pelo, su olor, todo era tan deliciosamente conocido después de la horrible amnesia que había soportado... No le importó ser el centro de atención de dos campamentos, el estar envuelto en una sábana o la mirada incrédula de Reyna, la besó. Sus labios estaban un poco agrietados, su respiración era entrecortada, pero su forma de besar no había cambiado.

Era ella, Annabeth Chase, su chica lista. Volvía a estar en casa.

~o~

LOL, seguro que quereis matarme. En el último capítulo un tochaco, y ahora y drabble._ I'm sorry, man._Ya mismito me pongo con el tercero, ¡un beso!


	3. Diecisiete años

_Little Percabeth's Thinks_

**Escena 3: **_17 años _(Hombre)

~o~

_5 de junio_

_Al final acabé haciendo caso a Enebro. Sí, estoy escribiendo un diaro. Por el amor de los dioses, parezco una chica _normal.

_Pero supongo que me vendrá bien, necesito poner en orden mis pensamientos. Así soy yo, no puedo ir por ahí sin saber lo que siento o lo que pienso. Mi cabeza tiene que estar perfectamente ordenada y amueblada._

_Han pasado muchas cosas desde que descubrí ser una semidiosa. No, espera... desde que conocí a Percy. Creo que fue cuando él apareció cuando comenzó toda esta aventura: Cronos, Luke, Thalia, Nico... No, nada ha sido igual desde que teníamos doce años._

Annabeth levantó la vista de su cuaderno, pasándose el bolígrafo por los labios. Percy Jackson, empapado de arriba a abajo (¿cómopuede ser esto? Es un hijo de Poseidón, debería poder bañarse sin mojarse...), en bañador acaba de pasar por delante suya. ¡Dioses! ¡Qué diferencia con aquel niño escuchimizado de hace cinco años! Annabeth retomó (o intentó retomar) sus memorias...

_Percy es ya un hombre. Sigue necesitando de mi ayuda en temas de más inteligencia, pero mantengo la teoría de que ese chaval tiene dentro un manojo de algas marinas. Bromas aparte, se le nota. Su mirada, sus movimientos, su actitud,... es más independiente, está más experimentado y ya sabe en quétipo de mundo vive. Si te fijas bien, aún se notan algunas canas en su cabello, de aquella vez que soportó el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Aquella vez..._

Annabeth enrojeció. Aquella vez que le dió a Percy su primer beso -un beso de buena suerte-, aquella vez que se lo jugó el todo po el todo y que, según creía, no le había salido demasiado mal la jugada. Aún así, su cabeza tenía mucho lío todavía, mejor dejar eso para luego. Tachó las dos últimas palabras.

_Yo también he cambiado. Soy mayor, más fuerte, más sabia. Me siento capaz de superar más obstáculos que los que nunca imaginé hace apenas cinco años. Noto mi cuerpo evolucionar, transformarse -definitivamente- en uno adulto._

Disumuladamente, se miró los pechos, las piernas, las caderas, las manos...

_Definitivamente no soy más aquella niña que huía desesperada de su vida. Ahora a acepto y la sobrellevo (más o menos)._

_Ok, ahora que ya he tenido un momento de reflexión adulta y profunda (Percy se reiría de esto), llegamos al quiz de la cuestión:_

_¿QUÉ-ME-PASA-CON-PERCY?_

_Es decir, es mi mejor amigo, DEBERÍA poder mirarlo a la cara sin ponerme roja como un tomate, o sin sudar, o temblar (todo esto no se me nota, por supuesto, tengo mi reputación) ..._

De nuevo lo miró, poniéndose la camiseta naranja del campamento, sonriendo a Grover. Diecisiete años, ni más ni menos. Y qué bien le sentaban...

-Así que me hiciste caso...

Se volvió con rapidez, cerrando el cuaderno en un acto reflejo. Pero se tranquilizó: sólo era Enebro.

-No me des estos sustos.

-Perdón. ¿Y bien? ¿Te sientes más aliviada? -preguntó el espírito mientras se sentaba junto a ella al pie de un gran roble.

Annabeth tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Sí... Sí, tenías razón. Al ponerlo por escrito... es como si todo adquiriese sentido.

-¿Y antes no lo tenía?

La conversación, para oídos ajenos, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Pero Annabeth entendió.

-Aún no sé qué es esto... -susurró poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón.

-¿Te doy una pista?

Ante la incrédula mirada de Annabeth, Enebro salió corriendo hacia Percy y Grver. Éste último la recibió con los brazos abiertos, sonriendo y besándola. Percy soltó un comentario y se rió. Y la miró. Y Annabeth comprendió, y se sintió estúpida.

Ya tenían diecisiete años. Ya era legal enamorarse de alguien que no fuera el amor de tu infancia, ¿no?


End file.
